Defeat
by Aomine
Summary: Aomine proves to be very persuasive, even when up against Kuroko. / Boys Love - AoKuro.


**Defeat**

Ripples disturbed the natural flow of the river's current as the Ace of the Generation of Miracles stared into it with deep concentration. He wasn't looking for anything in particular nor did he expect something unexpected to be seen through the water but he just found what he did to be somewhat fascinating. Monday marked the start of a new week as the time just reached 7:23 AM. It was a little over an hour until school started but knowing him, he'd probably be late. Aomine never really paid attention to time—maybe because he took it for granted. Generally, he'd end up regretting wasting time but he's not the type to learn from mistakes. More like, _mistakes_ learn from _him. _He never was the one to ever acquire and that's what annoyed others to no extent.

He lied peacefully on his stomach against green pastures as his eyes threatened to close. He knew not to enter into a deep sleep, especially before school but what harm could a couple of minutes do? Deciding selfishly on that thought, the Ace allowed his eyes to close and in no time at all, he was asleep.

The sun was shining brightly within the clear blue skies—the heat was accompanied with a gentle breeze; perfect sleeping weather in Aomine's books—not that he literally had any. His chin rested upon his hands as his automatic breathing blended within the wind as if it became one. Pass-byers glanced his way down the grassy hill but no one dared to wake his sleeping soul. Was it because he gave off a fearful aura that threatened to kill anyone who disturb his definition of euphoria or was it because his posture looked to fragile that waking him up would shatter him? The latter seemed extremely off but it was possible. Maybe not in this lifetime, but still possible.

敗残

A little over twenty minutes have passed by and instinctively, Aomine woke up from his light slumber. The light from his surroundings blinded him briefly before his eyes adjusted. He rose up into a sitting position before subconsciously fishing for his cell phone in his pocket, presumably to check the time. But that wasn't the case. He couldn't care less what the time read—instead, he checked for any messages and bingo, he's got a few. He navigated around until he reached his inbox where he had received fifteen new messages. He felt somewhat annoyed at that amount, and even more annoyed when he found out the central sender of those texts. Majority of the messages came from the Copycat of the Generation of Miracles, in which he didn't really care to read. He opened them, but didn't bother at all to read them. He just didn't want those unread notifications to buzz his mind. He skimmed down the list, catching a couple of words such as _rematch _and _where are you? _But one message did catch his eye. One out of the ridiculous number that is fifteen texts came from a certain _Shadow, _"Tetsu, huh?" He spoke absentmindedly to himself as he opened up the message. It was short and straight to the point—just as it generally would be but the words in the message sent a light chill down the Ace's back.

_Please stop insisting that you will make it in time for school, Aomine-kun. You have horrible sleeping habits._

The Ace turned his upper body around, as if feeling eyes lie upon him. He couldn't see anyone within his field of vision and sighed, seeming a bit stupid for having thoughts of someone staring at his every move. Well, it couldn't hurt to be a little cautious—but still, stupid. He sighed, lying down on his back with an arm behind his head, acting as a pillow. When he skimmed through useless, space consuming texts that were from Kise, he caught a glimpse of the time: 7:48 AM. According to normal-people calculations, he had about, oh let's see, a little less than an hour to head to school. From his current location, that would take _at least_ a good twenty minutes to get there, but that 'little less than an hour' in Aomine's mind was an invitation to return back to sleep.

And that he did.

He wasn't sure what he did to make himself so _damn_ sleepy—he skipped practice and when he did bother to show up, he barely did a thing. Maybe it was his skills or conceited self to blame for that, but he does give results and when you give results, who cares what you do? He's been sleeping a lot nowadays— could it be that he's got nothing better to do? Most likely the case, but he wasn't going admit that. He had some sort of 'I'm too busy for you' kind of vibe emitting from his strong presence and he wasn't going to ruin that. He was in a position of power and didn't plan of letting that go any time soon.

敗残

"_Aomine-kun, please wake up."_

A voice—a calm but concerned one could be heard. The said teen struggled to open his eyes but when he did manage, he reflectively shut them close as they came into contact with the sunlight's ray. He grunted in annoyance and turned over onto his side as that voice he caught faded into the back of his mind in a little place called his _conscience._ He passed it as his imagination, seeing as how he's so accustomed to hearing that same line in that same voice over and over again. Granted, that voice had always been real but who knows? Maybe it's around that time where he's transformed into a broken record.

"_Aomine-kun, we'll be late for school."_

A hand was placed lightly on top of Aomine's shoulder, shaking him in a way that could get the Ace to awake from his slumber and not disturb him at the same time. It was a contradicting task, but the hand that belonged to none other than Kuroko believed it was somehow possible. Others knew not to interrupt the beast when he's asleep but there was something the Shadow had—some sort of confidence that no one can understand apart from himself, of course. He continued to shake Aomine, as if trying to wake a baby up without making it cry. He was so delicate and soft with his touch and yet it held a lot of unknown power. He received no such response, as expected, but that didn't make him change his tactics, if that's what you'd call them. He carried on, gentle rocking Aomine's upper body in attempts to get him to reopen his deep-sea blues. He knew that repetitive motions will do the job he set out to do, even if it did take a couple minutes or so. The end result is what matters, right?

"Tetsu, five more minutes…" the Ace mumbled. Kuroko wasn't sure if Aomine was genuinely awake, or if he was speaking his mind in the form of sleep talk. The Shadow narrowed his eyebrows before relaxing them as Aomine moved his body back to its original position: body and face parallel to the sky. Kuroko moved back accordingly as if to seem as though he's not there before laying his eyes onto Aomine's sleeping face. At first glance, one would think he's just an average high schooler, but beyond his snoozing façade held a demon beyond comparison, "Please, just five more… minutes..."

Aomine continued to mumble out pleads in which Kuroko found to be fascinating. It was like he was the mother of a drowsy teen, begging to sneak in a couple more z's just to get through the day ahead. The Shadow waited patiently for any more reactions before placing his hand back against Aomine's shoulder to repeat his attempts of waking Aomine up. But before he even managed to feel the other's body head, the Ace's hands instinctively grabbed a hold of Kuroko's wrists, pulling him down onto his body before Aomine's arms constricted themselves around the Shadow's weak figure. Kuroko was stunned at this sudden gesture to the point where no facial expression could express. He felt Aomine's breath brush against his ear as the Ace snuggled himself closer to Kuroko like he was some sort of soft cushion of support.

"Come sleep with me, Tetsu." Aomine's voice was strong this time, more _firm_—as Kuroko settled unknowingly into the embrace. The Shadow took it as a cue that the Ace was officially awake and tried to wiggle free from the Ace's grip but found that to be futile. He now even debates on why he even bothered to try, "Just for a couple of minutes."

"I highly doubt that a couple of minutes would be the case." Kuroko sighed, receiving a snigger from the counterpart.  
"And why's that the case?" Aomine mumbled, running his long digits through the Shadow's powder blue locks. They lingered for a while and Kuroko had to admit that it did feel… nice, "You just aren't laid back enough. In fact, you're sorta like Satsuki."  
"How?" Kuroko questioned, clearly seeing no such connections between him and the pink-haired teen. He lifted his head to look directly at Aomine, but he immediately fell into the deep gaze that the Ace naturally held. Kuroko's heart tightened but his face remained emotionless; somehow Aomine saw through that and instantly felt annoyed. It really _irks_ him that Kuroko never showed how he felt; the only exceptions being when emotionally pushed during a tight match, but that was rare within the boundaries that are Teikou Middle School.  
"Always—you're _always_ looking out for me; _always _restricting my actions." He spoke lightly, not averting his gaze elsewhere but Kuroko's baby blues.  
"It's not only for your benefit," The Shadow reflexively replied, "It's also for my own."

The Ace raised an eyebrow, clearly trying to show his confusion without words. Kuroko read the atmosphere and answered, "With your attitude and conceitedness, it's easy for people to get worried about you and your well-being. If I were to warn you about your aloof self, I would feel somewhat at ease, knowing that you'd have words such as mine in your head, in hopes that you would listen to them—"

His words were cut short, even when he was on the brink of completion as surprisingly soft lips pressed against his. He had his eyes upon Aomine's face the entire time and yet he couldn't calculate the distance between their lips before they locked in what is known as a _kiss_. They say that action speaks louder than words, but when the words have meanings like _that, _actions can't compare to that feeling. Kuroko showed concern, and for the first time in a long time, Aomine felt loved. It was little over three seconds before the Ace moved his mouth to prolong the unknown intimacy and taste just a _little more_ of Kuroko. The latter on the other hand could not begin to understand what was happening at the moment. His heart rate elevated as his cheeks heated up, stirring up into a viewable reaction in which Aomine strongly approves on.

Their lips parted eventually, leaving the Shadow breathless and flustered. Aomine smirked victoriously before raising his upper body with Kuroko mirroring his actions. The Ace then turned to face Kuroko who immediately averted his gaze onto an inanimate and insignificant object his eyes could lay upon.  
"You know what? I think it _is_ time for us to head back to school." The Ace sighed playfully before heaving himself up onto his feet. He brushed off whatever kinds of dirt that may have stuck to his clothes before swooping down to grab a hold of his school bag; swinging it over his back.

He turned to face the uprising hill that lead to the foot path, the road and the city life without daring to glance back at the still seated Kuroko. He imagined the flushed face and light pant that the smaller figure would depict and that was all he needed. He got a reaction and it's all that he really cared about. Aomine took a step forward before being abruptly put to a halt as a hand tugged onto his trousers. He turned his head to the side but still didn't face the Shadow.

"Maybe a _couple_ of minutes wouldn't hurt." Kuroko suggested.

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke**  
**


End file.
